bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/SP Enhancement Options: Void Walker Zenia
Redirected from Unit Spotlight: Void Walker Zenia Huge apologies for not getting this out earlier. Probably shouldn’t have waited for at least TWO weeks after releasing Zenia’s Unit Spotlight to post this. Now that I am on a month-long break, everything on my real-life agenda should be relatively calm so expect some more Unit Spotlights in the coming weeks! Hopefully, I can release Zeruiah’s long-awaited Unit Spotlight sometime during my vacation trip to Canada. I know people (including one of my guildies, you know who you are!) have been asking for her Unit Spotlight for a long time now. Meanwhile, enjoy these recommended SP setups! What’s SBB? Version 1= |-| Version 2= This setup assumes that you are not using Zenia’s SBB at all. Because Zenia’s SBB is rather a bit overshadowed by units like Ark, who can provide a +2 hit count on his BB anyway, there really isn’t much of a need to use her SBB. True, her Spark buff got buffed from 100% to 130%, which comes to use if your squad lacks another Spark buffer, but Zenia isn’t actually making much of an efficient buffer out of the squad considering that’s really the only type of damage utility she can provide for her squad using these SP setups. Version 1 assumes that you aren’t using Ark or Rain as your lead. The 20% mitigation conditional is very important to take note of, whether it’d be on Zenia or from Ark or Rain. First and foremost, they do not stack by any means as they are conditional buffs, regardless of where the mitigation buff is coming from. They will NOT stack. Other than this, Zenia’s UBB packs in a great deal of work considering the damage utility can come in really handy, especially since you’re not using SBB on Zenia. Zenia learned Super Brave Burst! This build involves more of a single enemy targeting type of focusing. Zenia is currently one of the only prominent normal attack buffers that can attack with her SBB. Other units include Ark with his BB, Gaston with his SBB, and a few others. Zenia could have fulfilled Soleil if her SP costs allowed it, but enhancements as inefficient as taking up 60 SP just to become a pseudo-attacking Soleil, there are still some holes to fill now that this build lacks the AoE normal attack buff. Unlike other normal attack buffers, Zenia can increase the output of the extra hits provided by her SBB. This isn’t commonly seen on other normal attack buffers, including the guaranteed AoE normal attack buff which is something we’ll touch upon in another SP setup that I will provide. AoE Normal Attack Very, very SP cost inefficient, but what can you do? Not use her SBB? Oh wait, that was the first recommended SP setup I provided. Whoops. Zenia is currently one of the only units that provides a guaranteed AoE normal attack buff aside from Soleil. If you’re looking into targeting multiple enemies with Zenia’s normal attack buffs, this setup is for you. Granted that you will lose out on some damage compared to the previous setup, it fixes some of the issues that normal attacking units tend to have, which is the inability to target multiple enemies effectively without the use of Soleil. Category:Blog posts